


Oblivious and Obnoxious

by Lucy_Claire



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Dipper is Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Claire/pseuds/Lucy_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Dipper's fault that living in Gravity Falls makes him question everything, especially flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious and Obnoxious

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'I'm flirting with you' requested by Tumblr user aquaburst07

Over the years Dipper and Mabel spent every summer with Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls and somehow after all those summers filled with adventures and searching some things about this crazy town still surprised them.

Among those things was Pacifica Northwest, who had entered a bizarre friendship with Mabel, which meant her presence at the Shack became almost as regular as Candy and Grenda’s but surprisingly a lot less annoying. Dipper had found that Pacifica could be a decent person to talk to, whenever she wasn’t reverting to her old facade or sniping at the shambled state of the house or Dipper’s fashion sense, or lack thereof, which was what made it deeply unsettling for him when she toned down her attitude all of the sudden.

It was a weekday and Dipper was manning the register while Stan had taken Soos fishing and Mabel was in town running an errand for her and Pacifica’s sleepover. Pacifica, for some reason, came like six hours too early and kept Dipper company as the odd customer or two wandered in and out of the Shack.

Pacifica watched the jar of eyeballs with suspicion while Dipper watched her. “Okay, so if this entire place is all about scamming tourists into thinking all the mix-and-matched disasters in here are sightings, fossils and trinkets, what’s the significance of eyeballs?”

“I’ve honestly never asked.”

“ _You_ never asked? Are you kidding me right now?”

“Not at all. What’s the issue here?”

Pacifica huffed a disbelieving laugh, it was a small hiccup of a sound that Dipper was ashamed to admit that he found cute. “You ask about anything and everything all the time, you took Physics as an early elective just so you could understand how planes flew, for God’s sake. You can’t stand not knowing, so how did you let this slide?”

Dipper was a bit taken aback, the fact that she knew him enough to be surprised was more shocking than the existence of the eyeballs themselves. 

Dipper picked up the jar and squinted at it. “You’re right. Why are you right?”

For emphasis, Pacifica jokingly tossed back her hair and postured herself in a haughty way that was an almost parody of how she used to be six summers ago. “Because I’m just that great, duh.”

Dipper shook his head, chuckling. “Really though, I didn’t think you paid that much attention to me anyway, I figured I was like object permanence to you.”

Pacifica brought her nose back down from the air to look right at him with mild confusion.

“Object permanence, it’s when babies —”

“I know what _out of sight, out of mind_ means, Dipper, I took Psychology, just like every other Senior in the country. The question is why you think I’d forget you the second I stopped seeing you.”

Dipper shuffled around awkwardly. “I don’t know, I just figured I didn’t matter that much to you unless you needed my help.”

Pacifica let out an offended squeak. “First of all, rude. Second of all, you matter to me, Dipper, you always have.”

She reached over and put her hand on his arm. “I actually like you, believe it or not, you’re fun to be around in your own anti-social geeky way, I like listening to you talk about all your random mysteries and facts, it’s like the only time I ever see you half as lively as Mabel.”

Dipper opened his mouth and closed it then swallowed, rendered mute by the sheer niceness of this moment. What was going on here?

“You really think so?”

“I know so, Dipper, I know you and I’d like to get to know more of you.”

The eternally suspicious part of Dipper’s brain bleeped its red alert. He pulled his arm away from Pacifica and asked, “What is going on here?”

“I’m flirting with you, Dipstick.”

“Flirting with — what now?” Dipper’s brain put the words together in the same speed and pileup as a train wreck. “What.”

Pacifica poked his chest with a glittery purple fingernail. “You.”

“How? Why? Where? When?”

“With my body language and words, because I think you’re cute, mostly here and this entire summer,” Pacifica answered in effortless order, suddenly finding her hair a lot more interesting, her cheeks turning a shade of pink that matched her top.

“You think I’m cute?”

Pacifica’s eyes met his in an annoyed glare. “I’ve literally made it clear so many times, are you that oblivious?”

“How? As far as I’m concerned you’ve only ever mocked everything about me and only started to be nice to me when you and Mabel starting hanging out.”

“Oh, please.”

“I’m serious!”

“Do you seriously want proof of me thinking you’re cute?”

Dipper realized how ridiculous this sounded but he couldn’t help the idea that this Pacifica could secretly be a bug-like shapeshifter with black widow traits, it would lure him in with promises of returning whatever feelings he had, bite off his head and take his life.

Or maybe he was looking too deep into things, maybe Pacifica did like him. 

“Yes.”

“What do you want next, a signed declaration of my undying love?”

“That’d be good too.”

“Oh, oblivious and obnoxious, that’s a good combination, better than any of your outfits.”

“Hey, insulting is not helping with the proof here.”

“Ugh, fine.”

Pacifica caught Dipped by the lapels of his vest and yanked him close but instead of just kissing him she pushed up his fringe and kissed his birthmark. “This is my favorite part of you, that part that’s weird.”

“Pacifica —”

She shut him up by kissing him on the mouth this time. “And this is my second favorite part, the part that won’t stop being stupid.”

“I guess you like stupid and weird.”

“I wouldn't be here if I didn't.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://lucyclairedelune.tumblr.com)


End file.
